finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Malboro
:For the summon in Dissidia Final Fantasy, see: Malboro (Summon) The Malboro (モルボル Moruboru), also known as a Molbol, Morbol or Oscar, is a recurring enemy from the Final Fantasy series. In early games they attack in large groups, and in later games they tend to attack solo. Malboros appear as large, green, tentacled plants with an anemone-like head and very large mouths. In most games, Malboros are much larger than humans. Similar to the Tonberry, Malboros have ranked among the more difficult and annoying enemies in the series, as their signature move Bad Breath can inflict many status ailments on its targets, crippling unprotected parties. In addition, Malboros often have other status attacks as well, and other "breath"-based attacks. Common variants include the Great Malboro (モルボルグレート Moruboru Gurēto), and the Malboro Menace (モルボルワースト Moruboru Wāsuto), among others. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II There are several types of Malboros. None of them know the Bad Breath attack, but their regular attacks cause several status aliments. *Malboro *Malboro Menace *Malboro Terra *Great Malboro Final Fantasy IV Malboros appear in both the Sylph Cave and Lunar Ruins. The Worst Malboro is fought in the Lunar Ruins and Great Malboro in the Cave of Trials, both exclusive to the ''Advance version. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Malboro appears as an enemy in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It has other versions of the Malboro, including the Count Malboro and its counterparts, the Marquis Malboro and Duke Malboro. Their titles are ranks of nobility, and reflect how strong each one is. Some are bosses or recurring enemy encounters. The Worst Malboro and Great Malboro are also present in the game. ''Final Fantasy VI Malboros, được gọi là Oscars trong các phiên bản trước của FFVI , thường xuất hiện trong nhóm với những quái vật mạnh hơn. Sau khi bạn tiêu diệt những quái vật khác trước Malboros, Malboros sẽ sử dụng Bad Breath (Sour Mouth trong phiên bản trước) tấn công cả party, bạn có thể sử dụng Strago để học skill từ Malboros. *Malboro *Great Malboro *Malboro Menace Final Fantasy VII Malboros appear on the cold mountain paths of Gaea's Cliff and rarely appear in the Northern Crater. Malboros can also appear in the Gold Saucer as a monster in the Battle Square. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Malboros can be found underneath Banora. They appear and behave similarly to the ''Final Fantasy VII version. *Malboro *Land Malboro *Gaea Malboro *Great Malboro ''Final Fantasy VIII Malboros appear on the Islands Closest to Heaven and Hell, the Grandidi Forest, as well as the Great Plains of Esthar before the Lunar Cry. The Malboro almost always uses Bad Breath on its first turn. They give Malboro Tentacles used in weapon upgrades, as well as to teach Quistis the Blue Magic, Bad Breath, and also needed to acquire Doomtrain by collecting six of the Tentacles. Final Fantasy IX The Malboro first appears at Pandemonium, and afterward on the world map during Disc 4. They have a tendency to float, but are not as tough as in other games. Final Fantasy X The Malboro xuất hiện ở Calm Lands. Có xu hướng sử dụng Normal Attack nhiều hơn skill Bad Breath . Phiên bản cao hơn, the Great Malboro, với khả năng ambush cao và thường chào hỏi bằng skill Bad Breath. *Malboro *Great Malboro *Malboro Menace Final Fantasy X-2 *Malboro *Great Malboro Sphere Break ''Final Fantasy XI The lowest level of Malboro can be encountered in the Pashhow Marshlands, an area that serves as part of the route between Bastok and Jeuno. Almost every single weapon skill Morbols use causes a status effect, except for Vampiric Lash, which drains HP. Impale serves as a simple attack that sometimes inflicts Paralysis, Sweet Breath puts the target to sleep, and Bad Breath (learnable by Blue Mages at a very high level) inflicts a slew of status effects as usual, and is known to be a danger even to players that are capable of easily taking them down. Final Fantasy XII Malboros are the weakest member of the Malboro genus. They can be found wandering the Golmore Jungle. Malboro-type enemies in ''Final Fantasy XII are generally much smaller than in earlier games, usually only human height. However, giant Malboros closer to typical Malboro size, can be found during hunts. Malboros are shown to walk with their mouths facing upwards when not in battle - they tilt their mouths down to attack when they engage the party. They have a range of breath attacks, like Cloying Breath and Putrid Breath, each with a variation of status afflictions. *Malboro *Malboro Overking *Cassie *Great Malboro *Malboro King *Vivian *Kris (Rare) *Wild Malboro (Mark) *Carrot (Elite Mark) ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Malboro keeps its renowned Bad Breath attack and is an enemy in four missions. The Great Malboro is a tougher version of the original. Fortress The Malboro appears in a green/orange variant, with smaller mouths on the inside of its mouth (in place of teeth) and on its long tentacles. It is gigantic in size, as large as a castle. Final Fantasy XIII Malboros make no physical appearance, but one of Vanille's weapons is known as the Malboro Wand. It improves her ability to afflict enemies with status effects, referencing the Malboro's traditional method of attack. Final Fantasy XIV Malboros have been revealed to make an appearance in the game's beastiary. However, in Eorzea, they are called Morbols. Final Fantasy Tactics Malboros are a family that include Malboros and Ochus and Great Malboro. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Malboros appear in several maps, along with their upgrade. *Malboro *Big Malboro Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Malboro species now includes four members: The Malboro, Great Malboro, Malboro King, and Cassie. The Cassie is a unique "domesticated" Malboro that is pink in color and has "bunny ears". Unlike regular Malboros, Cassies have very sweet, good-smelling breath that charms the opponent or puts them to sleep with 100% success, and a type of Malboro also appears in Brightmoon Tor with the Turning job command. Crystal Defenders *Great Malboro Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles A Malboro appears as a boss in the Mushroom Forest, casting Blizzard and Slowga as well as using its Bad Breath attack. Like most enemies, its appearance was similar to its ''Final Fantasy IX counterpart. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Malboro appears as enemies in Langooth Peak, Rinfor Nightwood, Beltevra Forest, and Musqu Mazewood. A Great Malboro also appears as a boss in the optional dungeon Infinity Spire. Final Fantasy Unlimited In one episode, Earl Tyrant is served a Malboro, but is mispronounced Marbolo. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 The Malboro is sometimes encountered in dungeons. Also, a "Drunken Malboro" appears in a restaurant in the town. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Malboro appears as a field boss, which can be rather difficult if accompanied by Goblin Healers. a purple malboro called Hydra can also be found as a field boss in the game. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' ]] Two Malboros appeared in the secret court Malboro Gardens, one behind each basket. The Malboros would sometimes attack with their purple Bad Breath, which knocked down players if hit by it and inflict them with the Poison, which slows down characters. The Malboros stray from their normal appearances, with only five eyes, each very large and pink, but still retaining their green skin. Etymology The name could be a reference to Marlboro Cigarettes, since the creatures often spew horrid-smelling fumes. A more likely possibility is that it comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia "boro", which is the sound of an upset stomach. Their name may also be derived from the Latin words "mal" (meaning bad) and "boros" (meaning breath), a reference to their infamous attack. Thể_loại:Cần dịch